Dyskusja użytkownika:TaWredota
Tu miejsce dla cb Dzięki :) Kategorie Cóż, widzę, ze stworzyłaś nową postać. Chciałam jedynie Cię upomnieć, że na naszej wiki weszły nowe zasady opisujące w jaki sposób powinno kategoryzować się daną postać (Regulamin). Proszę także, abyś następnym razem stosowała się do tego, bo za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu można dostać niestety bana. Wiadomości: Nekone-M Powodzenia w rozpoczęciu aktywności na naszej Wikii życzy ~Nekośka. ^^ TaWredota Czy o to chodziło? ^^ Jeśli tak, to edytuj mój nagłówek, przejdź w tryb źródłowy i skopiuj kod. Ustawienie podpisu tu. (nagłówek: podpis, we "własny podpis" wklejasz kod, zaznaczasz "chcę używać Wikitekstu w swoim podpisie" i na samym dole tej strony jest "zapisz" ^^ ~Nekośka Aha, i radzę używać tylko trzech "~" bo wtedy jest estetyka xD ~Nekośka Przeczytałam twą wiadomość i zgadzam się. Nie pozwolę na to, by był meeeega samotnikiem c: ~Nekośka Witaj ^^ Ja życzę smacznej zupy! ^^ Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Czerwony Kubek w Niebieskie Kropki (dyskusja) 16:13, maj 13, 2014 (UTC) Nie, nic nie jest tworzone w programie (jeśli chodzi Ci o grafikę i same sceny XD) Było by to raczej zbyt trudne i niewykonalne bez pewnych umiejętności i lat doświadczeń. Filmy i odcinki sama wymyślasz - po prosu z głowy (coś Ci się tam obrazuje itd). Kiedy już wiesz, o czym on jest, to po prostu przekształcasz to wszystko w fabułę (czyli po prostu piszesz), a podsumowując. Z twojego pytania to drugie - ty wymyślasz fabułę, a datę "premiery" (czyli kiedy opublikujesz tekst) podajesz sama - może być ona nawet kompletnie zmyślona. Jeśli mimo to nie wyraziłam się dość jasno lub nie chodziło Ci o to, co wytłumaczyłam, to napisz jeszcze raz. Nie ma za co i pozdrowionka nawzajem + życzę powodzenia w pisaniu odcinków i filmów :3 Witaj Jeżeli chodzi o te w tabelkach to dodaję tak jak normalny obraz. A jeżeli o te przy np. potworze to identyczne. Czyli: #Widzisz cos takiego jak Dodaj opcje i media po boku strony/ #Klikasz w obraz. #Wybierasz obraz z komputera lub z Wiki. #Ustawiasz wielkosć i miejsce, w którym ma się pojawić obraz. #Gotowe! A jak chcesz dodać w tabelce to musisz wybrać tryb zródłowy i już dalej powtórzyć proces :3 Hej, To znowu ja. Mam dwa pytanka: Kiedy zaczniesz robić Katię/ Czy mogę wszystko zmienić w Carmen/ Odpowiedzi 1. Ojejku! Dziękuję! ^^ No jasne, że możesz. Teraz to twoja postać! ^^ Życzę pwodzenia w edycji! :3 2. A więc: Robię zdjęcie telefonem i przesyłam je na komputer. Otwieram to zdjęcie w edytorze obrazu (nazwy nie pamiętam, podam Ci pózniej). Autokorektuję i już! :3 Ja tak za bardzo nie zgłaszam postaci do seriali innych wolę do własnego :3 Ależ proszę, zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoć :3 A wejdziesz na czat/ Witaj. Pytałaś mnie o Paint Tool Sai (nie wiem kiedy, więc bardzo możliwe, że już od kogoś innego zdobyłaś odpowiedź na gnębiące Cię pytania :p). W każdym bądź razie bezpłatnie można pobrać wersję próbną, na bodajże 30 /40dni, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Jednakże jeżeli już przywiążesz się do programu możesz spróbować skorzystać z tego poradnika (chyba właśnie stamtąd zaczerpnęłam Saia, gdy zakończył się okres próbny…). Ogromnie mi się podoba! ;3; ...Tamara widzi piękny krajobraz i pospiesznie wyciąga aparat fotograficzny..Ktos lub cos ją popycha, a ta spada z klifu i niestety...umiera..Zdeterminowana grupa postanawia rozpocząć kolejną przygodę... tym razem w górach. ... Czy uda im się odkryć co było powodem zabójstwa Tamary?.. Taki na początek :3 Wejdź na czata ;3; Zdjęcie :3 Pamiętasz jak prosiłaś mnie o zdjęcie tych lalek? Tutaj, w linku jest ich zdjęcie grupowe (PS. sorki za jakość ;-;): http://oi57.tinypic.com/zme1s3.jpg. Jestem, wejdź, nudno :3 I mam ważną sprawę/y do obgadania z tobą i Ci się pochwalę, ale musisz wejść na czata ;3; Obrazek od Trefla Witaj. Jak by co, to dodałam obrazek śnieżnego pana, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Ci do gustu :3. Trefel.